


Watered

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Series: Things Happened [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon or later, he was going to suffocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watered

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
> Written for **1-million-words** ' Weekend Challenge: _Water_.
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  
>  \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

The air was hot and humid, a big contrast to the cold metallic surface he was lying on. Stripped naked, his limbs secured to the legs of the platform. The bindings were tight making even minute movements impossible. It was dark in the room, and it got even darker when the heavy cotton cloth was placed over his face. He knew it was about to begin.

The first hit wasn't much, just enough water to soak through the cloth but already sufficient to stop his flow of air. Another splash was added, effectively blocking whatever tiny crevices might accidentally allow fresh air through. Then more water was poured over his face. It had to be how dry drowning felt like.

Of course he was prepared for this. SERE taught the basic, BUD/S taught the advance. As thorough as his training had been, he always knew he was safe. It might be realistic, but the instructors never actually meant to kill the trainees. But in the here and now, his fate fully depended on whether he gave up the intel his captors demanded from him.

Well, only over his dead body.

In spite of the temperature in the room, gooseflesh broke out all over his sweating body. He fought hard to keep still, against the automatic reaction caused by a lack of air. Fighting his natural instincts to prevent thrashing around due to oxygen deprivation, to prevent breaking any limbs of his in the struggling, was a lot harder than he could ever imagine.

He might be able to hold his breath under water for a long period of time, but his lung capacity wasn't infinite.

Soon or later, he was going to suffocate.

. . . . . .

Gasping for air, he shoots up to a sitting position on the bed. Sweat soaked sheets fall to his laps. Next to him, Steve can see Danny remains sound asleep, fortunately ignorant to Steve's nightmare.

Carefully Steve slides out of bed and slips into the en suite. Only once inside with the door mostly shut, he dares draw in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Running a damp towel over front of this body, his thought drifts back to what woke him. It's been a while since this particular ghost last haunted him. Maybe... Maybe it's Danny's earlier comment about fucking Steve while he's tied to the bed blindfolded, that drags up one of the memories he so desperately wants to forget.

_"I bet you'll look amazing all tied up, Steve."_

Now, Steve regards himself quite adventurous and he trusts Danny, implicitly. But that specific scenario invokes too much...

Noisily Danny pads into the bathroom disrupting Steve's train of thought, and plasters Steve's back with his own body bonelessly not at all caring the sticky sweat. Warm, solid weight of Danny's further pushes the nightmare away.

"You should be in bed, babe, not hiding in here in the middle of the night"

Steve barely comprehends Danny's soft rambling against his back. Nevertheless, a sleep-drunk Danny never fails to put a smile on him. Whatever happened minutes before, rapidly fades into the recess of his mind. Placing his hands on Danny's to keep them in place, Steve turns around and drapes himself over Danny's sagging form.

"I was coming back after freshening up a bit. Now we're both sticky."

Steve shivers feeling Danny licks a stripe of skin just below his collarbone.

"And salty. You - I mean we - need a shower before going back to bed."

Something begins to grow against Steve's thigh.

"Danny?"

"It's all your fault, I swear. I was sleeping and now you're making me hard."

"How is that my fault?"

"Because you smell so nice," rubbing his nose into the hair on Steve's chest, Danny inhales. "And shower means water dripping all over you. Damn it... We haven't fucked in the shower for a while."

"Danny..."

Looking up at Steve, Danny shakes his head and smiles. "That was a joke, the tying you up thing. Just for the record, I won't mind if you cuff me to the bed. But this, sex in the shower, isn't."

Steve's nothing if not grateful for Danny's intuition to know what's bothering him. It helps avoid a lot of unwanted conversations and confessions.

Apprehensions of being restrained quickly get replaced by imagines of Danny bound and writhing under him. Steve has to admit, it's an amazing, beautiful sight to behold.

"Let's leave it for another day. Right now I've got a task to complete in the shower."


End file.
